


Toss a coint to your Witcher

by Lhaewiel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I did not, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunions, and while netflix forgot, older!jaskier, yeah bc 12 years passed by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: After 12 years, while on the hide with Ciri, Geralt finds again our favourite bard. They will try to patch up a bit
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Toss a coint to your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly is officially in the Witcher fandom and the very first thing I do is writing. I hope you enjoy this snippet.

Title; Toss a coin to your Witcher  
Pairing: Geraskier  
Rating: green

\------------------------------------------------

The time away had been kind to Jaskier, Geralt thought as he noticed him from the corner of a tavern - besides a few gray streaks of hair and a little bit more beard, the bard seemed unchanged, his personality as extravagant as ever.  
Ciri eyed the Witcher inquisitively, trying to understand what was happening and more importantly why the man’s usual stern look was now filled with sadness.  
\- Geralt? Is there any problem?  
The witcher scrolled his head.  
\- No, Ciri.

He definitely hoped that she would not ask too may questions. He pulled his cape up with a stiff gesture. Before the princess had any chance to talk again, Geralt tapped on the table and told Ciri to get ready. They were nearly at the door, when a man’s voice caught his attention.  
\- Hey bard, sing the “toss a coin” song, will ya? Haven’t heard that in a while!  
Jaskier immediately stopped singing, an expression of surprise and perhaps anger painted on his face. He recomposed himself, then smiled.  
\- I am sorry, sir, that is old stuff, but hear me out, how about I sing you about the lady and the three bar-

His voice was cut off by the protests of the crowd, to which Jaskier tried to appeal once more with a couple of fancy rhymes.

Geralt had remained by the door with Ciri, who whispered:  
\- What is the “toss a coin” song?  
The Witcher sighed softly.  
\- It’s a song about Witchers.  
\- And why does that bard know about Witchers?  
Geralt looked at the girl, before responding, his voice filled with regret.  
\- I used to travel with that bard.  
\- So he is a friend?  
He just shrugged and turned, ready to leave. In that moment, a quite familiar voice, albeit a little bit deeper due to the age, stopped him.  
\- I thought I saw you.

Geralt slowly turned just to see Jaskier.

Jaskier with a sour expression, so unbefitting of him.

The Witcher was about to say something, but Ciri intervened.  
\- What is the “toss a coin” song?  
Jaskier was taken aback, he now was looking alternatively at the pair.  
\- Can we not stay here in the way please? People are staring.  
The stern reminder woke the bard from his surprise and the three decided to step out of the tavern, hoping that they had not made too much fuss.

Once outside, and possibly away from any immediate danger, the bard could finally express his surprise.  
\- Geralt. Is it really you?  
\- Yes.  
\- And this little lady here…  
\- Princess Cirilla of Cintra.  
\- Is she… Is she the Child Surprise?  
\- Hm.

For a long instant Jaskier seemed to be unable to even think, then stifled a laughter and uttered a few rhymes.

And here comes another victim  
of the Law of Surprise  
O Fate who has tricked him  
Now the Witcher you hardly recognise

Geralt looked at him, trying to make the bard just stop, while Ciri laughed. He turned away, trying not to think too much. Jaskier, however, had no intention of letting him run away.  
\- Geralt, you know that we need to talk, right?  
\- What for?  
\- You know.  
\- Seems like ageing has given you more insight.  
Ciri looked confused for a moment, then told them both that she would go and pick up Roach, so that they could leave. For the longest of moments Geralt considered once again that there was a lot of Calanthe’s blood running through Ciri’s veins - damn, the kid was way too perceptive and clever for her own sake.

He now felt cornered, just like that night before the banquet.

And he wanted to think of a way, just to say that things were too complicated, just to give himself a leeway. Instead, things were all too simple and he knew that he had to just say those words.  
\- I am sorry.

There, he said that, much to Jaskier’s surprise. The bard was speechless as well, never had he thought that Geralt of Rivia would ever utter those words. But Jaskier, as the Witcher had pointed out, had had the time to actually become wiser - not on everything, of course, but he had become more savvy on certaing ones.  
\- I know you are sorry.  
Geralt nodded, while Jaskier kept speaking.  
\- I know why you said those hurtful words, I mean, you got dumped on the spot and boy, you were angry. The problem is, they still hurt.  
\- Hm. I know they do.  
\- Are you going to do anything about them?  
\- Maybe.  
\- You were not here by chance, you came here with a purpose.

Geralt tilted his head, then explained.  
\- I can’t take care of a child by myself. I don’t know how.  
\- Were you looking for a wizard?  
\- Something like that.

Jaskier again stifled a laughter.  
\- You haven’t changed. Oh, boy, that will make one helluva song.  
\- Maybe you would like to help?  
The Witcher was getting irritated, which was the opposite of what he wanted to do, but yet again he was there trying not to get irritated by the bard's antics. On the other side, Jaskier was still laughing. When he recomposed though, he rebated.  
\- Geralt, we have not been travelling together for twelve years.  
\- Hm. Maybe, if you would like to, I can demonstrate you how sorry I am.  
Because killing monsters and the shadow of a long lost love wasn’t enough to just fill the void - Yennefer was lost and he was alone. Jaskier was the closest he had been to and he hoped that he would accept to travel again with him.

Jaskier, on the other hand, was evaluating the offer. He took a loo at Ciri, who was now standing next to Roach, and then again at the Witcher. Yeah, there was no way Geralt would manage to deal with that alone, he would probably scar the child forever. He stood up, then picked up his lute.  
\- So, what we are waiting for? Where are we going?  
Geralt looked at him, then smiled - one would say “fondly”, but everyone knows that Witchers do not feel emotions, right?

Ciri came back with Roach, then looked at both the men. Jaskier smiled.  
\- Hi, I am Julian Alfred Pankratz, you can call me Jaskier.  
Ciri bowed, while the man kept speaking.  
\- Now, you asked what song was “Toss a coin”, right? Well, the full title is “Toss a coin to your Witcher” and just for you I am singing this old one.

The Witcher took Roach by the rains, guiding the horse on the way, while the first notes of the song were uttered. Right in that moment, his heart started beating out of a sentiment he thought he had lost - and he hoped that this time it would not be the cause of anyone’s demise.


End file.
